Naughty Thoughts
by Kiba Will be Shipped
Summary: Naruto knows what he wants. Kiba, though, is amazingly, adorably, ignorant to what the blonde wants. So what's a horny Uzumaki to do? Plot, of course. NaruxKiba!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto knew exactly what he wanted to do with and _to_ Kiba Inuzuka.

First of all, he would need to separate the other teen from his dog. Akamaru liked Naruto. But he was a major cock-block. Especially because it seemed like whenever Naruto got too close to his Inuzuka master, the dog would get himself in trouble and force Kiba away from the blonde.

Quite frankly, the Uzumaki hated it whenever Kiba ran away from him to help his dog. But he'd be damned before he tried to lie to himself and lie by saying that the sight of that ass in motion wasn't even more tempting than having the boy right there and within arm's length.

Then, after somehow managing to lure Akamaru away from his master (most probably with promises of steak and/or cats to chase after), Naruto would have to lure Kiba somewhere they'd be able to do what Naruto wanted to do. It couldn't be somewhere that was too public. Even though he could be rather dumb, Naruto was not retarded. And getting into Kiba's pants was _not_ worth getting caught and punished for public sexual activities.

So, he would need to take Kiba somewhere secluded. And somewhere with a bed, preferably. While sex in the forest didn't sound like a bad idea, the blonde had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't as fabulous as Sakura's manga tried to portray it to be. Besides, beds were good for support and comfort. And it would offer the Inuzuka something not too tough to bite on when his need to release became overwhelming.

Some kind of restraints to hold the dog nin would be needed. His fiery spirit wouldn't allow for him to give himself to Naruto immediately. And this meant that he would need to be restrained and forced to see that being beneath another wasn't a bad thing... Well... Beneath _Naruto_ wasn't a bad thing. But the idea of him giving himself in that manner to someone else just didn't bode well to the blonde... Especially considering how strong the guy could be when he wanted to show it.

Something to keep that large mouth of his would also be required. Kiba's mouth would undoubtedly be amazing offering sexual pleasure from what the few rumors floating around the village insisted. His lips irresistible. But the words that may come from said lips? Not really needed. Especially not if they were something that wasn't 'Naruto, _please_ ', 'I _need your cock_ ', or ' _Fuuuuucck... More!_ '. If what he said wasn't any of that, then Naruto didn't really care what Kiba might want to say.

A smirk came onto the blonde's face as he thought on how the Inuzuka's face would twist up in utter ecstasy when he finally allowed his much needed release. Because Naruto knew that he would tease the brunette until he was nothing more than a panting and moaning mess, begging and eager to please to get the release he so needed.

There would be no more room for the Inuzuka's pride in Naruto's plans. No, there would only be room for the perfect _pet._

... Maybe he could get Kiba to call him _master?_

Shit. Just thinking this had Naruto's breath becoming shorter.

He _really_ wanted to drive his erect and pulsing cock into Kiba's tight and needy ass, pounding relentlessly and causing the Inuzuka beneath him to become nothing more than a puddle of pleas and begs.

But the Inuzuka seemed to enjoy playing hard to get. Whenever they went out as a group of friends to party, the damned dog boy would wear the tightest pants in his closet and dance in the most amazing ways with anyone that offered. And while most people might become jealous in seeing this, Naruto just found himself wanting to make Kiba his even more.

Because what was the point in getting jealous if the person would never belong to you? No, that wouldn't do. Jealousy wouldn't work. Instead what Naruto needed to do was _mark_ Kiba, show him who he _belonged_ to.

And he would do just that with hickeys and bite marks. The Inuzuka was tough. He could handle rough treatment in bed. And he'd undoubtedly like it. Probably even _need it to get off_.

The Inuzuka was wild. He didn't seem like the kind that would like a bland, vanilla, missionary pose.

Nah. He'd probably like to be bent forward, face pressed into the pillow, being ravaged with each thrust. Or maybe he was the kind that enjoyed sex all around, in all kinds of positions. He'd most probably even enjoy having his back pressed against a wall, his legs wrapped around Naruto's waist, with his hands digging into the blonde's neck and his moans reaching new levels of nirvana.

Would he enjoy flavored lubrication?

Thinking on this for a second, the Uzumaki ended up shrugging and adding that to his mental checklist.

He'd need to buy some good lube for this guy. 'Cause even though Kiba was a conquest, it wasn't just a sexual conquest.

Being around Kiba was unlike being around anyone else. There was something about the Inuzuka that made the Uzumaki want to spend _more_ time with him. He was interesting, kind, adventurous, hilarious, _extremely good looking and fuckable_ , and so many more things... He was the closest anyone could come to being perfect. And Naruto wanted to make him his.

There wouldn't be a need for toys during their first encounter. And Naruto really wasn't much of a person for those things. Sure, they added to the pleasurable experience. But he wanted Kiba to only want _him_. Not some cold piece of plastic that could vibrate. So, Naruto wanted to pleasure the Inuzuka with just his hands, his tongue, his cock, and his body. Nothing else was needed.

"Hey, Naruto. What are you thinking about?"

Ah... Those lips would look so good wrapped around the head of his cock...

Smirking softly, Naruto walked up to Kiba and waved.

"Not much, Kiba... Hey, wanna go to my apartment?" Then he dropped his voice into a promising whisper, "I've got some beers and the latest issue that comic you love so much..." With this, he added a wiggle of his eyebrows, making sure Kiba understood what he was saying.

And from the way the Inuzuka's cheeks reddened, he totally understood that Naruto was talking about dirty magazines and not comic books.

"Really?" He gulped, then breathed in. "Well... I've got nothing better to do. Akamaru's with Hana getting his physical done and there aren't any missions at the moment." Then the impossibly attractive Inuzuka smiled broadly. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Exactly!" Naruto exclaimed, beginning to cheer in the back of his head. "Let's go!"

So... He wasn't completely prepared. He didn't have the _flavored_ lubrication or restraints or gags... But he'd wanted an opportunity like this ever since he'd figured out what sex was and how much of a sex god the Inuzuka could be.

"I promise you won't regret it!"

* * *

So? What did you think? Is this worth continuing? Or should I just leave this as is? Please tell me and be awesome by reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

"Beer?"

"Why would you ask that, fox boy? Of course I want a beer."

Naruto smirked softly at Kiba's answer, but quickly wiped it off of his face and went to his apartment's refrigerator to fetch the alcoholic drink.

Kiba was comfortable and trusting. He didn't suspect any of Naruto's thoughts or actions. And Naruto would have to use this to his advantage for as long as possible.

Quite frankly, he wanted to fuck Kiba.

But he wanted to have a relationship with the dog boy.

But he wanted to mark that ass like no one else ever would.

But he _really_ wanted to be able to wake up to that fuckable body every day and tell himself it was his, forever and ever.

Being a horny teenager wasn't very conducive to having a long lasting relationship, Naruto noticed. But... Kiba didn't seem like the kind to fuck and go. He'd dated all the people he'd slept with. They just hadn't worked out, the reason why he was single now. The Inuzuka Clan was known to be loyal in everything.

... Would Kiba hang around to date him if Naruto was able to get him into his bed?

Eh. Naruto was completely confident in his convincing abilities if the worst came to it.

He grabbed two beers from the fridge and opened them both. With drinks in hand, he turned back to Kiba, offered one to him, then began to drink from his own bottle.

This was part of his good stash. Alcohol was illegal if one was younger than twenty one years of age. But seeing how he had quite the gift of gab, Naruto had managed to talk a shop owner in a far away village he had gone to for one of his missions to sell two six packs to him without any form of identification.

The thing about this beer was that, compared to other beers he had tasted in his life, it actually had a rather high alcoholic content. And because it had cost him quite a pretty penny, he had only drank it a few times.

From what he had heard, Kiba wasn't much of a drinker. Even though he could drink a beer or two normally, he wasn't into drinking too many hard drinks. And this meant that he most probably wouldn't have much of a tolerance for this beer once he'd drank less than half.

This was rather high in alcoholic volume, after all. Which meant that, if Naruto was right, it would take only one beer for Kiba to begin to allow his inhibitions to take over.

"So, want me to bring you that comic?"

Kiba's blush appeared once more at the mention of the dirty magazine, but he didn't shake his head. Which meant that he _did_ want Naruto to bring the magazine over.

"There's no need to be so bashful, dude. We're both guys here."

"I know that, you idiot." Kiba growled back as he followed Naruto into his room and sat down on his bed. "Remember, I live with two women. They've always told me it's disrespectful to see these kinds of things. Women shouldn't have to display themselves like that to earn a living."

Naruto had heard all this before. Kiba always gave him this speech whenever he told him about some kind of dirty magazine. And just like every other time Kiba used this argument, Naruto answered with, "Yeah. But there are guys here too. So equality. Both dudes and chicks are using their bodies for money."

It was a dirty magazine that was targeted for bisexuals. There were images of men and women in all kinds of positions, either with the same sex or the other. And it was Kiba's favorite kind of magazine, Naruto guessed, because of the fact that he was able to ogle at the men there and say that he was looking at the women.

"Why is it that we're doing this?" Kiba asked as he took a swig from the beer, face twisting up just slightly as he swallowed it.

Naruto expected him to comment on the beer. But the Inuzuka said nothing. And this made Naruto smirk. Kiba was too prideful to note that this was stronger than what he was used to. So he'd drink it all just to maintain appearances.

Naruto walked over to the dresser in his room, opened a drawer, and pulled out the magazine. While he did this, he answered with, "Because we're two teenage boys that are bored as all hell?"

Then he threw himself beside Kiba, took another swing of his beer, and pointed at the first image.

"Look at that, dude. I bet being inside another guy would feel amazing."

The first image was of two men. They were both muscled and looked rather intense. Sweat dripped down their bodies as the larger one found himself up to his balls inside of the other.

Kiba made a slight choking sound at the image, taking a large gulp of his beer to try and distract himself. And then Naruto pointed at the picture adjacent to that, which was of the larger man posing in his naked glory. "Shit. Doesn't he look delicious? Hung like a fucking horse, I think."

"Naruto..." Kiba stumbled over his words, then took another large gulp of his drink. "Think we can look at the girls?"

"I thought that was disrespectful." Naruto commented sarcastically, but still passed the page and came across a picture of two women together, one man beneath them.

"She's got a nice rack." Naruto murmured softly, glancing over the blonde that was riding the man. "But the one with the black hair has a prettier face." That was the one that had her pussy being cleaned out by the man beneath her.

Both women were making out passionately.

He took another drink from his beer then, deciding to allow Kiba a moment of peace before he continued commenting on how hot the pictures were. The Inuzuka, in the meanwhile, just looked at the pictures with wide eyes, taking in every single thing about it.

Naruto could hear that his breathing had already become harder. And from the corner of his eye, he could see that Kiba's cheeks were sporting a nice blush that mimicked the color of his tattoos rather well.

He had just a bit more than half of his beer left. Naruto would have to change that.

"Wouldn't it be nice to be able to touch them?"

"W-who?" The Inuzuka gulped audibly, then took another drink.

" _Any_ of them, really." Naruto shrugged, then took another drink from his bottle. "The girls would feel so soft and supple. Their bodies slick and eager. And, shit, can you imagine how _good_ it'd feel to be inside of them?"

The Inuzuka had to suppress a shudder. And to try and hide it further, he drank some more.

"And that man... Damn, Kiba. You can't tell me you wouldn't like to feel him inside you." The blonde made his voice become hoarser, then took another swig of his beer before setting it down on the floor.

Meanwhile, the Inuzuka took another large gulp of his beer, leaving only a bit before he completely finished it.

"I didn't know you liked to take it, Uzumaki." Kiba's own voice had become a whisper, his eyes dilating slightly as he kept them on the images in front of him, cheeks flushed.

Naruto smirked at this and shifted slightly so he sat pressed to Kiba's side. "Oh, I don't mind it." He murmured, wrapping his arm around Kiba's waist.

The Inuzuka jumped at the touch, but didn't move away. So Naruto continued. "But I prefer to be the one giving. The feeling of someone around me... Kiba, it's like nothing else." Then he murmured, "So _tight_. So fucking _tight,_ Kiba. It feels so _fucking good_."

Kiba squeaked softly at Naruto's words, downing what was left of his beer. And he moved slightly to the side, but didn't try to get away from the blonde's reach.

And that was when Naruto decided to make his boldest move yet.

"But, I've got to admit... Taking it ain't that bad either." He mumbled against Kiba's ear, letting go of the magazine to run his left hand up Kiba's thigh.

The magazine dropped to the floor and Kiba froze, eyes wide.

"Naruto. What are you doing?"

His voice was strained and Naruto felt himself twitch in his pants.

"Being beneath someone strong isn't so bad." He pushed, licking up the shell of Kiba's ear as his hand continued to rise and grow closer to Kiba's undoubtedly intrigued cock. "And being pounded into with all force... Fuck, Kiba, it ain't all that bad to be the bottom either."

Kiba wanted to release a moan. But he forced himself to keep his mouth closed by biting his bottom lip.

That was all Naruto needed to know that Kiba was okay with this.

Growing ever bolder, the blonde's hand reached it's destination and grabbed onto the perceptible bulge in the dog nin's pants, eliciting a moaning gasp from him.

"Naruto!"

Kiba was harder than what Naruto would have expected. And this made the blonde smirk, moving his lips so they were kissing at the spot below Kiba's ear.

Massaging the other's erection felt even more amazing than he thought it would. And the gasps he was releasing were enough to bring his own erection to fullness.

"Doesn't this feel good, Kiba?" He questioned as he moved the arm behind Kiba up and pushed the dog nin back onto his bed.

Kiba followed without any hesitation, screwing his eyes closed as Naruto's hand continued to massage him through his pants. Naruto took his chance to throw one leg over Kiba so he was, in a way, straddling him, then rested his arm beside his head to lean down and kiss him.

When their lips met, Naruto had to hold back his own groan. It felt amazing to finally be able to kiss the guy he'd been hoping to have for weeks now. And from the way Kiba was beginning to subtly buck his hips upwards into his hand, the blonde could tell that the Inuzuka was just as eager as him.

Panting, both teens were becoming heated. Their lips molded almost perfectly to one another and their tongues danced with passion. Naruto, of course, managed to overpower the undoubtedly cloudy minded Kiba without any problem. Soon enough Naruto decided that they were both wearing too much clothes and he pulled back, bringing his hand away from the Inuzuka's cock.

Upon losing contact, the other whined. But when he saw Naruto taking off his shirt, Kiba smirked softly.

"You're really insistent, you know."

Naruto smirked back at him with a small nod, then pulled Kiba's own shirt over his head. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be with someone as hot as you beneath me?"

Kiba seemed to have been ready to answer. But Naruto didn't give him any time and dipped his head once more to reclaim his lips.

Kiba tried his best to wrestle with the blonde's tongue. But then Naruto's hands were moving over his body, pinching and groping, and he began to lose his focus. But when the blonde's fingers finally found his nipples, the Inuzuka gave up. He didn't have enough brain power to focus on both pleasure and Naruto's mouth. So he just gave in to the pleasure and moaned loudly into the other's mouth.

Naruto played with the other's nipples happily, content to be in control of the shirtless boy.

But he wasn't pleased completely yet. And he wouldn't be until he was balls deep in the Inuzuka.

"I think we're still wearing too much clothes. Wouldn't you agree?"

Kiba didn't even have time to agree before Naruto's hands had wandered down to the hem of his pants and unlatched them. Then the Uzumaki pulled down the pants, with boxers and all, making him let out a choked kind of gasp when his erection hit the cool air.

Naruto chucked the pants to the floor and smiled down at the other's cock, immediately moving his hand over it to slick over the head. "Already so wet, Inuzuka?"

All Kiba did, though, was close his eyes and buck up into his hand.

He began to pump Kiba then. And while the other allowed pants and soft gasps to leave him, Naruto leaned over to the drawer beside his bed and pulled out his lube. The small container was mostly full, seeing how Naruto didn't really do this in his apartment often.

Letting go of Kiba's cock, the blonde squeezed a healthy amount of the substance onto his fingers to lather them up. Then, with a look up at Kiba, he raised the other's legs up and began to circle his hole with one finger.

"I'm going to need you to relax for this, Kiba."

"I know." The other breathed out, closing his eyes and allowing his head to fall back. Then he moved his legs so they were on Naruto's shoulders, leaving the blonde's other hand free. "Get to it, then."

It amazed Naruto to find that Kiba was so willing to get fucked. He had actually expected more of a fight. But he wasn't about to question something so awesome and instead plunged his index finger into the dog nin.

Kiba gasped softly at the intrusion, but quickly relaxed. And just to keep him expecting and panting, Naruto brought his other hand up to continue pumping his erection.

From the way he moaned, Naruto guessed he had done the right thing.

As he continued to massage him, Naruto moved his finger around in his tight heat. Then when he thought he was ready, he pressed another finger in. Then another. And soon enough, he had four fingers inside of the dog nin, seeking for the bundle of nerves he knew would send him over the edge.

The moan that came from Kiba when he found that bundle was like no other. Loud, breathless, and surprised, all in one.

It was music to Naruto's ears.

Kiba's cock had dripped enough pre-cum that the Uzumaki was able to use it as a kind of lubrication to bring his hand up and down on his rod. And his body was slicked beautifully with sweat, making his muscles stand out even more than they had before.

In all, Kiba looked as fuckable as Naruto had deemed him to be before he had gotten this wonderful chance.

"Fuck... Naruto... If you don't put it in right now, you're going to be cumming alone."

There was that fire Naruto had been looking for!

"Whatever you say, sir." Naruto answered with a smirk, then pulled his fingers out of that amazing heat, and let go of Kiba's dick.

From the way he seemed about ready to whine, Naruto could tell that Kiba was close. But he'd be damned before he allowed Kiba to cum if he he hadn't gotten into him before!

Unbuttoning his pants to finally allow his own erection to be freed from its confinement, Naruto allowed himself to groan softly. He was harder than he thought possible and had been stuck inside that damned garment. But now he was free and able to fuck Kiba Inuzuka without any problem.

Lining himself up with the other's hole, Naruto slowly inched his cock inside of him. It was tight, hot, and _amazing._ And Kiba's groans and pants were just adding to how fucking _perfect_ the whole thing was.

" _Fuck, Kiba_." The blonde moaned as he was able to push himself completely inside of the other.

"You..." Kiba panted, chest rising and falling heavily. "You're bigger than I thought you'd be..."

"Better to fuck you with."

With this, Naruto pulled himself out until just his head remained inside of the other. Kiba panted and groaned, hands clawing at the blankets beneath him. And then the blonde thrust into him to the hilt, causing a loud mewl to be released from Kiba.

"M-more!"

Naruto didn't have any problem doing as told.

Pulling himself out, the blonde angled his body to try and find that one spot he knew Kiba would love. And he thrust inside once more, causing the other to tense up and choke on a moan.

"There! Fuck, Naruto! _There_!"

Naruto made it his mission to hit that spot every single time he thrust inside. And with increasing speed, the blonde fucked the Inuzuka, the moans and mewls that came from the other acting as amazing music to his ears.

"Right there, Kiba?" Naruto questioned with a gasp, "Does it feel good?"

" _Yes!_ " Kiba shouted, arching his back as his member throbbed wildly. " _Fuck yes!_ "

Breathing heavily, the Uzumaki raised one hand to grab Kiba's member, pumping it to completion.

"Cum for me, Inuzuka. You know you want to."

The walls around his cock tightened and Kiba's body coiled tensely. His dick became slicker and soon, with a shout, the Inuzuka released between them, covering both their bodies in his seed.

He looked amazing. Panting and sated. Just like Naruto knew he would have.

Looking down at how amazing the brunette looked, Naruto could feel his own release come closer. So he sped up his thrusts and shivered, moaning loudly as he shot his own load deep into the Inuzuka's channel.

His body felt like lead after he had climaxed. So he dropped onto Kiba, who was still panting heavily as he came down from his own high.

"So..." Naruto began after recovering for a few seconds, propping himself up on his arms to smile down at him. "Being bottom didn't suck, right?"

Kiba looked up at him with a soft smile, then brought his hands up to cup the blonde's face. "Not at all."

With this, he brought the Uzumaki's head down and kissed him softly. Then, unlatching himself from Naruto, the Inuzuka said, "Although maybe being top wouldn't suck either."

"You can try that next time."

 **So. This is my first time writing a sex scene. I hope it worked out alright! Please tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
